


Firestorm [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Choices:Fem!Xanxus [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Badass Original Female Varia, Dom/sub, F/M, Family, Femdom, Genderswap, Loyalty, Mafia Politics, Mists being Misty, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Violence, none of the main characters die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: They had been sleeping up at the main house off and on, leaving the sheets of Xanxus' bed a mess and staring her family down over breakfast afterwards, for a good six months before anyone said anything about it.





	Firestorm [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Firestorm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255513) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming

Click through the chapter links for streaming.

### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Choice/Firestorm%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 51:19 | 35.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Choice/Firestorm%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 59:42 | 41.3 MB  
[Chapter 3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Choice/Firestorm%20Chapter%203.mp3) | 59:52 | 41.4 MB  
[Chapter 4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Choice/Firestorm%20Chapter%204.mp3) | 59:52 | 41.4 MB  
[Chapter 5](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Choice/Firestorm%20Chapter%205.mp3) | 1:03:12 | 43.7 MB  
[Chapter 6](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Choice/Firestorm%20Chapter%206.mp3) | 41:46 | 29.0 MB  
[Chapter 7](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Choice/Firestorm%20Chapter%207.mp3) | 8:31 | 6.2 MB  
[Firestorm Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Katekyou%20Hitman%20Reborn/Firestorm.m4b) | 5:44:14 | 163.7 MB  
[ Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Katekyou%20Hitman%20Reborn/Choices%20Fem!Xanxus%20Series.m4b) | 10:00:01 | 284.9 MB  
  
### Music

 _Hokori Takaki Ikari_ by Masanori Ikeda

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lys ap Adin for having blanket permission!  
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
